A spideypool wedding
by RamecupMiso
Summary: Summery inside but basically it is a genderbender with a fem spiderman who is marring Wade Wilson. So there is spideypool and a side of superfamily with a dash of superhusbands hope you enjoy reading it folks please give it a try


A sweet short wedding fic that just hit me out of nowhere. I'm using Penny for Peter's female name I know some people use Peggy but Peggy was someone who was very important to Steve and to have a little girl named after the girl you once loved is (I believe) hard. **First time writing spideypool and superfamily it's slightly AU **(i think) and filled with fluff. I do have songs that they dance to go and give them a listen there good songs. As for Penny's dress a link to it can be found at the bottom.

~/~

Penny Parker Stark-Rogers was sitting down carefully in her ball gown styled wedding dress placing her bouquet of red and blue roses were waiting on the table next to the vanity. Shortly she and long time boyfriend (fiancé) Wade Wilson are going to be married. Looking down at the ring on her finger she couldn't help but let a smile cross her dusty rose lips at the story behind Wade's proposal and how she got to this point.

_Flashback_

_Penny and Wade were at a Mexican restaurant eating chimichangas and tacos. Penny left her own taco untouched because she watching Wade eat and smiled at the man she loved so much. Granted Wade was wired at times but that what attracted her to him in the first place, he was just so different. He was a bad boy but also a spontaneous and romantic man. _

_"Why aren't you eating?" Wade asked pointing to the untouched taco._

_"I guess I'm not that hungry."_

_"Oh come on I order you a special taco." Wade said leaning forward._

_"Oh." Penny raised an eyebrow. "What so special about it is there a prize inside?" Penny joked._

_"Well look inside and see." Wade told her seriously taking another bit of his chimichanga. Penny looked at her long time boyfriend and decided to play along and open up her taco when something shiny caught her attention. Carefully she reached in and pulled out a ring. Penny looked at a traditional gold band with a princess cut diamond with small rubies going down the side of the ring. _

_"Wade?" Penny gasped out looking at the ring and then her boyfriend. Wade took the ring out of her hand cleaned it and got down on one knee._

_"Penny this restaurant is where we first met, and where we had our first date, so it only make sense that this be the place where I ask Penny Parker Stark-Rogers will you marry me?" Everyone in the restaurant was now watching them closely waiting for the reply._

_"W-what?" Penny's hands covered her mouth trying to hide the shocked._

_"Will you Penny Parker Stark-Roger marry me Wade Wilson?"_

_"Yes." Penny whispered. "Yes yes yes I will marry you." The people in the restaurant applauded at the newly engaged couple. Penny leaped on Wade who caught his girlfriend no not his girlfriend his fiancé hugging her tightly, then placing the ring on her ring finger and leaned into kiss her._

_A few hours later after saying goodbye to her fiancé and was now going over to her dad's to tell them the great news._

_'They'll be happy for me but they'll freak out first.' Penny thought as she made her way into Stark Towers._

_"Hello Miss Penny." Jarvis voice called out._

_"Hi Jarvis. Do you know where my dad's are?"_

_"Mister Rogers is in the kitchen while Master Tony is in his lab. Do you wish for me to get them?"_

_"No its fine. I have a big surprise for them." Penny walked into the kitchen to see her pop cooking something for supper._

_"Hi pops." Penny kept her hands behind her back trying not to smile too much._

_"Hi sweetie how was your date?"_

_"Oh it was great, Wade got me a present. Do you want to see?" Penny should be restraining herself and waiting for dad but she couldn't help it she was so damn happy._

_"Sure." Steve was a bit worried about what Wade would give his little girl._

_"Look." Penny thrust her engagement ring into her pop's face._

_"Penny is that what I think it is?" Steve was trying oh so hard to keep calm but on his little girls ring finger was an engagement ring._

_"Yes."_

_"Jarvis will you get Tony up here now!"_

_'Oh boy, maybe I should have called and warned them.' Penny thought placing her hand behind her back again and then there was her dad walking into the kitchen using an old rag to clean his hands._

_"Hi daddy." Penny smiled sweetly. _

_"Hi Pen." Tony said placing a kiss on her head._

_"Penny I want you to show your father the gift Wade gave you."_

_"Look." Penny shoved her hand in her dad's face "Wade proposed to me today and I said yes. Were getting married." Tony just dropped the rag at his daughter statement._

_"I need a drink." Tony walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid taking a glass out and pouring himself a drink a it was gone in less the a second. _

_'Well its better then him wanting to kill Wade.' Penny thought but she had hoped that her dads would be happy._

_"You know most parents are usually happy when their kid's get engaged and tell them there getting married." Penny crossed her arms across her chest._

_"Well most kids aren't engaged to a mercenary nut job."_

_"He's not that much of a nut, and even if he is I love him and I'm going to marry him even if you two don't like it." Penny had to lay down the law before either of her dads decided to get her aunts and uncles and go after Wade. However it seemed like her fathers weren't convinced. "Dad, pop he makes me so happy," Penny stopped and smiled just thinking about Wade. "You know how you two get when you look at each other, I mean just look and fall in love all over again? Well that's how it is with Wade and me."_

_ Steve looked at his daughter and then looked over at Tony with grease still on his face and in a raggedy old Black Sabbath tee shirt where he could see the arc reactor glowing and smiled. Tony took a moment to look at Steve, there he was in a plan white shirt and brown sweat pants and then looking at that face a face he fell in love with and would always fall in love with. It was in those few moments that the two understood in that moment of looking at each other what their daughter felt towards Wade._

_"I think a spring or even fall wedding would be nice." Steve finally stated and in a second was tackled by his daughter hugging him._

_"Oh pop's thank you."_

_End of flashback_

Penny was lost in thought that she didn't here the knock on the door nor did she see her aunt Natasha come in until Natasha put the veil on Penny's pixie cut hair. Getting up Penny went to give her aunt a hug. Both women were being very careful not to the wedding dress mussed up.

"You look really nice aunt Tasha." It was true she was looking really nice in her brides-maid dress. A long dress soft red dress with a classic formal bodice top with a black lace over the top giving a corset like look.

"Yeah but you look beautiful." Natasha looked over at her niece in a satin corset with crystal beading with the hints of gold outlining the design and pathway of the crystals, a ball gown skirt with a drape pick-up of white netting to add a more ball gown feel and a soft shrug resting at her shoulders. Natasha said placing a hand on her nieces' shoulder careful not to muss up the shrug or the veil.

"Thanks aunt Tasha."

"Knock knock" Tony poked his head in. "Hey were about to start. Tasha they need ya out there."

"All right, see you soon." Natasha walked out of the room leaving Tony and Penny alone.

"Look at you. You look so beautiful Pen, but your missing something." Tony reached into his pocket to pull out a long flattish box.

"Dad?"

"I want you to have Penny." Tony opened the box to show a three-layered pearl chocker with a pendent of a silver water lily with one crystal residing in the center. "It belong to my mother and she wore it on her wedding day and well I want you to have it." Tony took flipped the veil with care and placed the necklace on his little girl.

"Oh dad," Penny said touching the necklace. "Its beautiful. Thank you so much." Penny hugged her dad trying to fight off tears.

"Hey no tears cause you'll get me started and you'll ruin your makeup."

"Right."

"Hey aren't you two ready yet. Everyone is waiting" Steve said poking his head in. "Oh Penny you look so beautiful."

"Thanks pop." Penny reached over and put her veil on her head and draping it over her face.

"Well let's get this shindig started." Tony said lacing his arm under Penny's and Steve took the other arm.

Wade was waiting at the front of the alter in his black tux and red tie and blue handkerchief in his breast pocket. To his left was Logan his best man, and next to him was his fan boy Bob and of course there were Penny's uncles all in tuxes each with the same tie and tux hell even Thor had shown up in a tux even though according to Wade he looked a bit odd in it. Across from the groomsmen were the bridesmaids who were Penny's aunts, now all they needed was the bride.

Wade's eyes were looking at everything from the decorations to the small amount of people at the wedding but that was a choice that he and Penny made, they wanted a comfortable and quaint feeling that a wedding of only family and certain friends would attend. Suddenly Wade's eyes widened as the bridal music started and the few people who were sitting in the seats such as Nick Furry and agent Coulson and the Fantastic Four rose as Tony, Steve were walking their daughter down the isle. Wade's eyes widened at the love of his life looking like an angel. Tony and Steve brought Penny up to the alter dropping her off in front of Wade, and it looked like neither one wanted to let go but Penny simply smiled at her fathers as they stepped off to the side.

The ceremony started shortly after that, though both Wade and Penny were just itching to get the "I do's" to both of them that was the only part that mattered the rest to them was filler.

"I do." Wade said cutting into who ever was giving a speak (because his mind wasn't focused on anyone but his soon to be bride.) about what love was he knew what love was it was standing in front of him.

"That doesn't come till later." Tony hissed he couldn't believe that Wade was ruining his daughters wedding.

"I do." Penny called out trying not to laugh at how Wade was acting but then again she wouldn't want him any other way and hell she wanted to be married now.

"Well say man and wife and then say you may kiss the bride. There's really good food and dancing we need to get to." Wade announced causing some people to chuckle.

"Well since it is pointless to ask if you take each other then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Wade walked over to his wife and lifted the veil over her head and leaded into kiss his wife, who threw her arms around Wade's shoulders and both of their eyes closed as the sound of cheers and applauses filled their ears. If Penny's eyes were open she would have seen her fathers crying tears of joy.

(Time Skip)

During the day cocktail hour happened all the guest were mingling amongst each other making small talk and when it was time for the main reception everyone cheered at the newly weds, and watched as the band had played the song 'Tu Guardian' by Mi Sangre (which was the song they heard on their first date) as the couple had their first dance, dancing in time to the music as the spot light followed them with every turn and every step

"I love you Mrs. Wilson." Wade whispered into Penny's ear.

"I love you Mr. Wilson." Penny whispered back, once the song stopped when once again people applauded. When it was over the meal was served and during the meal speeches were made the couple were embarrassed but laughed nonetheless and now the band and the DJ (Tony decided that the two were needed) were playing music so that couples could dance.

"And now folks its time for the daddy daughter dance part one." Penny walked over to her dad when the music to play "Some Where Over The Rainbow" by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole which happened to be her favorite version of the song. The two moved across the floor tears were gathering in both father and daughters eyes. Close to the end of the song Penny leaned over and whispered, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Penny. You'll always be mine and Steve's little girl, no matter what."

"I know." Giving her dad a hug as the song finished.

"And now for part two of the daddy daughter dance." Tony passed Penny over to Steve when the band began to play "Goodnight Julia" by Yoko Kanno and the band was doing a good job with it. Slowly Steve and Penny moved across the dance floor in a slow dance. Looking up at her pop she realized that dad was right she was forever going to be there little girl.

"Thanks pop."

"For what?" Steve wanted to know, the kids had already thanked them for all the help with the wedding.

"For being my pop." Leaning up to give her pop a kiss on the cheek. For Steve the dance with his daughter was over far too soon, but soon was swept into a fast dance by his husband and his little girl was swept up by Wade. Everyone was on the dance floor dancing to the wide variety of music being played.

"Tony."

"What is it?"

"Our little girl is married Tony. I mean it seems like only yesterday she thought boys were icky, and now there she is dancing with her husband and getting ready to start her own married life."

"Yeah it seems so. Time sure flies doesn't it?"

"It does. I mean soon there will be grandchildren."

"Hey time does not fly that fast." As far as Tony was concerned he and Steve as well as Penny and Wade were all far too young for children and in Tony and Steve's case grandchildren.

"All right everyone time to catch the bouquet." Penny called out standing up on a chair looking over her shoulder to see the crowd gather round.

"What do ya say Cap, want to marry me again?" Steve smiled at that comment yes he would marry Tony again in a heartbeat.

"All right. One, two three." With a toss the bouquet of red and blue roses soared through the air time seemed to slow down as hands reached up to grab it.

~/~

I think that this is a good spot to end. I have never written a wedding fic before and I hope I did ok. For those of you who are interested Penny dress is the Belle Disney Bridal dress collection here is the link. Tell me what you think folks but please be civil about it. And yeah I hope to write more in the future. Oh there might just be a yaoi version of the popping up.

:/www. disneybridal details. html?category =bridalgowns&id =206


End file.
